


The Tri-Witch Tournament

by browser13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Competition, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Foot Jobs, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Multi, Oral Sex, Thigh jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: Fleur, Tonks, and Daphne compete in a series of sex challenges to win a special prize from Harry.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks/Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	The Tri-Witch Tournament

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the first annual Triwitch Tournament!” Harry’s magically amplified voice echoed through the newly refurbished Grimmauld Place. While he was currently standing alone in the kitchen, he had no doubt that the witches waiting for his call in the hallway were rolling their eyes at his theatrics. 

Harry didn’t care though. He had spent most of his life battling a Dark Lord and never really getting a chance to fully let loose, so now he was going to make the most of it. And if that involved having a full-on stage performance introducing the upcoming carnal festivities with his girlfriends, then he was certainly going to make the most of it. 

He reached into a ratty old wizards hat and pulled out a small scrap of parchment before unfolding it and calling out to the house. “Representing the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Fleur Delacour!” 

The named witch sashayed into the room, wearing only a sheer, powder blue nightie that just barely caressed the tops of her thighs. Her firm, perky breasts stood high and proud and her chest, her excited nipples already poking through the thin fabric. Fleur exaggerated the swing of her hips, drawing Harry’s gaze, as she made her way over to him, before kissing him soundly on both cheeks. “Merci, Monsieur Potter,” she said before settling down in one of the chairs, crossing one slender leg over the other and leaving Harry totally certain that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her gown. Sensuality, thy name was Fleur.

“Yes, yes, congratulations Mademoiselle Delacour,” Harry said genially before reaching back into the hat. Chuckling slightly at the ostentatiousness of the next slip of parchment, Harry nevertheless dutifully read it out loud. “And representing the home team, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Daphne Greengrass!” 

Again, the witch he called entered the kitchen, but whereas Fleur was all hypnotizing sway, Daphne strutted in as if she owned the place. The pale Slytherin was dressed in a full black lace lingerie set, complete with bra, thong, stockings, and garters, while the matching heels and a touch of mascara topped off the black-haired bombshell’s sexy display. When she reached Harry, she held up one of her slim hands, fingers facing down as he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “I hope you’ll do Hogwarts proud, Miss Greengrass,” Harry told her, doing his best to twinkle his eyes like his former headmaster. 

“I’m sure I will,” she replied haughtily, giving Fleur a quick glance down her nose before sitting next to her. “The others will not be able to compete with me.”

“Pride comes before ze fall, Princess,” Fleur whispered as Daphne mock-glared at her.

“Settle down, ladies,” Harry said with patently false disapproval. “There will be plenty of time to argue later. After all we still have one more champion to announce.” Pulling the final piece of parchment from the hat, Harry stifled a laugh as he read the name on what appeared to be a ripped-up napkin. “And last but not least, representing the Durmstrang Institute, Natalia Tonksov!”

The woman who entered was another full-figured beauty with dark brown hair and piercing violet eyes. The full-length fur coat she wore swished back and forth as she walked, showing off her large tits and flat stomach without a hint of the “modesty” shown by the other competitors. She oozed confidence and sexiness, at least until her foot caught the bottom of her outfit and sent her tumbling into Harry. 

“Woah, good catch there, Harry,” Tonks said. “Err, wait, vot I meant vas, thank you for your assistance, Headmaster Potter,” she added, adopting a heavy Slavic accent. She then grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and yanked him in for a fierce kiss, probing his mouth with her tongue before pulling back and making a satisfied smacking sound with her lips. 

“That is enough, Miss Tonksov,” Harry tried to say sternly, but failed mainly due to his inability to keep from laughing at her antics. “The tournament hasn’t even begun yet.”

Tonks just snorted and made a “get-on-with-it” gesture at Harry as she sat down next to Daphne. 

“Right then, congratulations champions!” Harry said, turning off his Sonorous Charm. “You have been chosen as the best representatives of your schools to compete in the Triwitch Tournament. Eternal glory awaits you at the end, but only if you can outlast your competitors!” Harry took a momentary pause as Daphne batted away Tonks’ hand that was playfully rubbing her hair. 

“There will be three tasks, and while I will only tell you the challenge of the task as it occurs, the rules for each will remain the same. You will each go first, second, and third, one time. You can earn up to 10 points in one task, with points being awarded for performance and creativity. Your time for each task will last until you orgasm, and making me cum will be worth bonus points. Points will be taken away for problematic behaviors.” What exactly constituted ‘problematic behavior’ in a obscene sex competition wasn’t exactly clear, but Harry never stopped to explain..

“The witch with the highest point total after the final task will be the first that I knock up. Are there any questions?”

The three witches, whose bored expressions had quickly turned hungry at the mention of their prize, shook their heads emphatically. While they were perfectly happy to indulge in their lover’s fantasies, now that they knew exactly what he had in store for them, they were impatient to begin the games. With a snap of his fingers, Harry transported them all to the main bedroom to start the contest. 

“Very well then,” Harry said once they had refocused, “the first task is a blowjob challenge.” With another snap, his professor’s robe vanished, exposing his muscular body and massive cock to the predatory eyes of the three witches. “This task will go in the order in which I drew your names, so first will be Miss Delacour, followed by Miss Greengrass, and finishing with Miss Tonksov.”

Daphne and Tonks looked put out by that fact, while Fleur eagerly threw herself to her knees down in front of him. There was zero hesitation in the way the veela inhaled Harry’s prick, going from 0 to 60 in no time at all. The very first bob of her head sent her nearly the full way down to his base, immediately filling her mouth with the salty warm taste of cockflesh. She sucked his cock like a woman possessed, like his manhood was the source of the elixir of life and she was going to milk every last drop of it from him.

Not that Harry minded of course, how many men would kill to be in his position? Watching a gorgeous, slutty veela deepthroat you with no regard for her own comfort. Most of the witches who had tried to blow him in the past had taken at least some time to get themselves adjusted to his length and girth, but Fleur had no such limitations. She choked herself on Harry’s dick, saliva bubbling up from her lips and dripping down into the generous valley of her cleavage. It splattered onto her nightie as well, staining the silk and adding to the obscenity.

Daphne and Tonks were taken aback by Fleur’s fervor, despite having seen her action plenty of times before. Perhaps the promise of finally being bred had awoken something inside her? If Fleur had time to consider it, she might have agreed with their premise, but at the moment, her only desire was to swallow as much of Harry’s cock as inhumanly possible. To that end, she forced herself even deeper on him with every thrust of her head, until she took him into her throat, yet even her oxygen getting cut off didn’t deter her in any way.

She breathed deep through her nose, letting Harry’s naturally masculine scent overwhelm her. She’d been incredibly lucky to find a man like him, both perfectly at ease with her primal heritage, magically powerful enough to be a true alpha, and hung enough to ravage her whenever she was in the mood- which was often. Fleur would never understand why the British were such prudes, and their wizards especially so. Sex was the ultimate expression of love and lust, and veela were love and lust incarnate.

Harry for his part was perfectly content to watch Fleur facefuck herself onto his prick. While it was just as much fun to dominate her as it was to watch her make a slutty mess of herself, he was trying to give his little contest some measure of legitimacy. He truly couldn’t decide which of his lovers deserved to be the first impregnated by his seed, and so he had come up with the idea of this little competition. And if it just happened to be some form of catharsis for one of the shittiest years of his life,- meeting Fleur aside- that was for the psychologists to decide. He also knew just how competitive the witches could be, and while they all loved each other dearly, there was nothing wrong with spicing things up just a little. 

Harry was jerked from his musings by the feeling of lips pressing against the base of his cock. Fleur had finally managed to drive herself the rest of the way down so that he was sheathed entirely within her warm, wet mouth. Her blue eyes watered slightly from the strain as she looked up at him lovingly, not even moving at this point, just letting the spasming from her throat massage his shaft. 

Harry had to admit the sight was an enticing one, but he had a whole night full of fun coming, and he wasn’t going to give in that easily. Fleur wasn’t as resilient however, and subconsciously her hands started drifting down to her own dripping snatch. Her pussy was drenched at this point, leaking her arousal all over the floorboards beneath her, and her fingers pushed inside hungrily as she sought more stimulation. 

It didn’t take long for the lust building inside her to spill over, and with a cry muffled by the dick in her mouth, Fleur’s release soaked her pistoning fingers. Harry quickly grabbed her silvery blonde hair and pulled her off his cock, and she looked around confused before remembering the situation. She had been so lost in her cock-drunk ecstasy that she had completely forgotten about the competition, and her own traitorous fingers had proved to be her undoing.

As Fleur took a moment to recover and catch her breath, Harry was pondering her score. “While Miss Delacour’s sheer enthusiasm and deepthroating ability were incredible, I will have to deduct some points for slowing down at the end and the early finish, therefore I award her 7 points.” With a wave of his hand, a scoreboard shimmered into existence on the wall. Across the top were the witches’ names, and down the side was the task. And in the box at the intersection of “Fleur” and “BJ”, a glowing blue ‘7’ appeared. 

“Ooh, not looking too great there, Frenchie,” Tonks whispered. Getting to go last in this round was a blessing in disguise, as she could watch Fleur and Daphne’s strategies and techniques and decide how to counter them.

“Hmmph,” Fleur growled dismissively. “Zat was only ze first task, I will ‘ave plenty of time to defeat you.” She might have gotten a little self-indulgent in the first round, but now that she had taken the edge off a bit, she could concentrate on the next two rounds and win. After all, there was no way a veela could lose at sex.

“Next up is Miss Greengrass,” Harry said, beckoning the Slytherin forward. Taking her place in front of him, Daphne didn’t go all the way down to her knees like Fleur, but remained in a squatting position with her knees splayed out to the side so Harry could see every inch of her. Daphne knew she couldn’t match Fleur in sheer sluttery, and Tonks would undoubtedly have some metamorph tricks up her sleeve, so Daphne tried to find an advantage in her adoration and dirty talk.

“Your cock is so big, Headmaster, how will I possibly be able to fit it inside me?” Daphne cooed as she pressed pouty kisses all over Harry’s shaft. “I didn’t realize half-bloods were so gifted, I don’t think my innocent pureblood body could handle it.” Okay, maybe she was laying it on a little thick, as there was nothing innocent about anything Daphne did, sexually or otherwise, but from the way Harry’s member jumped under her touch it seemed like it was working.

Harry didn’t say anything in response, he was supposed to be the neutral judge and he didn’t want to purposefully affect Daphne’s performance in any way. So he just watched stone-faced as the svelte Slytherin gave a long, slow lick from his bollocks all the way to the tip of his crown. 

“What’s that headmaster?” Daphne asked rhetorically, “You want me to spit-polish the Potter family jewels for detention? Well I guess I have no choice…” As Daphne trailed off she sank her head lower so that Harry’s cock loomed over her as she pressed her mouth to his ballsack. It might have been a little overdramatic, but the lewd sight of the Slytherin queen gently sucking on his cum-packed orbs overrode any awkwardness. 

She worshipped the wrinkled flesh with just as much devotion as she had the rest of his manhood, licking and giving gentle nips as she tried not to lose herself like Fleur had. The issue for her was that her innuendos were arousing her just as much as Harry. While Tonks would always have the edge in the roleplaying department thanks to her ability to look like anyone, Daphne and Harry always had their own fantasies to enjoy, one of their favorites of course being the dirty professor and his naughty student.

Harry had opened her life to a world of possibilities beyond being the broodmare for some snobby old lord, and every time they made love she tried to show Harry just how much she appreciated him. The fact that he was so well-equipped certainly didn’t hurt, and if Daphne sometimes wanted to act like the spoiled princess she was getting captured by the brutish barbarian, Harry was always happy to indulge her.

But while playing up her role might help her earn more points, it came with the drawback of threatening to end her task early if she came too soon. Hoping to stave off defeat for as long as possible, Daphne returned to front. Moving at a much more deliberate pace than Fleur, Daphne drew out every moment as she opened her mouth and enveloped the head of Harry’s cock. The agonizing pleasure as she slowly pressed her lips against every inch of his shaft made Harry groan out loud and encouraged Daphne to push on further.

There was something about Daphne’s calm, cool blowjob that made it just as enthralling as Fleur’s earnest one as she shot Harry a look that said, “I could go faster, but I want you to feel every second of this.” Unfortunately for the eldest Greengrass, her pace meant that she had nothing else to focus on, only the addicting flavor of Harry’s cock as she rolled her tongue across it. 

She bobbed her head slightly faster now, doing her best to coax a load from her boyfriend before her own impending climax, but it was too little, too late. “I’m cumming!” she moaned as she let Harry slip free from her lips. The damp spot on her thong proved her words correct as she rose up on shaky legs and sat down on the bed. 

“An admirable effort, Miss Greengrass,” Harry said, tapping his wand against the side of his head. “Points for not neglecting the balls and going for a different style, but your lack of depth and abrupt end means I will be awarding you 7 points as well.” True to his word, another glowing ‘7’ appeared, this time in green.

Not the score she had been hoping for, but least she had managed to equal Fleur, who was pouting slightly. Then she was struck with a sudden thought and turned to Harry. “Wait, you aren’t just going to make this a tie and say we’re all the best, right?”

“Of course not,” Harry replied quickly, “I would never do something like that. Anyway, the last competitor for round one will be Miss Tonksov!” 

“Vatch and learn, ladies,” Tonks said in her atrocious accent as she tossed a playful wink over her shoulder. She shrugged the fur coat of her shoulders and folded it into a square so she had a comfortable place to kneel. 

Harry’s cock was already nicely coated with spit from the two previous attempts, so she needed little time or encouragement to get right to work. Tonks knew she had a huge advantage with her shapeshifting abilities, but that just meant she had to go above and beyond to get those points from Harry. Her first move was to soften her lips and form them into the hottest, dick-sucking lips imaginable. Then came the tongue, lengthening beyond ordinary capabilities and coiling around Harry’s dick like a snake. The wet muscle practically jerked Harry off inside her mouth, a sensation the other two witches couldn’t possibly replicate.

Tonks had no reservations about using her abilities in the bedroom, it was all part of the fun of being a metamorphmagus. Sure it had taken her a couple false starts to learn when people wanted her for her, and just not just her powers, but with Harry she had found somebody with whom she never had to pretend, and would have loved her regardless of whether or not she could look like somebody else. She was just as determined to win first prize as her competition, she was more than ready to be a mother, and she couldn’t ask for a better father for her potential children than Harry.

And while he might have been the best man she knew, Harry was still a guy, and she knew just how to drive him crazy. She could have simply expanded her airway to make a deepthroat easier, but guys- even Harry- didn’t want an easy facefuck, they wanted to hear her choke on their dicks. It took a lot of experimenting, not that Tonks minded all the trial and error, but eventually she found the perfect balance between keeping her throat tight enough to be pleasurable, but not enough to incapacitate her. That was more Fleur’s thing anyway.

That didn’t mean she was all out of tricks though. While Fleur had used her natural gag reflex to make herself choke around Harry’s prick, Tonks could do the same, but turned up to 11. Her neck vibrated as she drew Harry deeper down her throat, and combined with her previously mentioned adaptations meant that Harry was barely holding on. And yet, Tonks still wasn’t finished. 

With her lips pressed against the hilt of Harry’s cock, Tonks- somewhat disturbingly, actually- unhinged her jaw like a reptile and stretched her lips all the way down around Harry’s nutsack. Tonks was now knelt on her coat with Harry’s entire block and tackle buried in her mouth, his shaft down her throat and his balls being lavished in spit by her tongue. While Harry and Tonks had experimented in the bedroom before, this was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and it made him recoil in pleasure.

When he looked down again, it turned out that Tonks had one last surprise in store for him, as suddenly kneeling in her place was the beautiful face of Gabrielle Delacour. Her cheeks were puffed out from the amount of cock filling her mouth, and the soft brown eyes that differentiated her from Fleur were just slightly too wide and too bright to be natural, but the package was just too innocently perverse for Harry to resist, and with a grunt, fired his first load of the night down ‘Gabrielle’s’ throat.

The feeling of hot spunk filling her belly was more than enough to push Tonks over the edge as well, sending her hurtling through a climax of her own as she lost control of her shifting momentarily. Her hair and eyes flashed through a rainbow of color before finally re-settling on her Natalia Tonksov appearance. 

“Putain! What was zat?” Fleur hissed dangerously as Harry withdrew his spent cock from Tonks’ mouth. “Zat was my seester!” 

“Sorry, luv,” Tonks smirked, “all’s fair in love and var. And it’s not like Gabby would be opposed to it, yeah?” 

Fleur stomped her foot cutely. “Zat is not ze point! ‘Ow would you like eet if I was polyjuiced to look like your muzzer?” 

“I think it’d be bloody hot,” Tonks replied bluntly, catching Fleur off-guard. While all the witches in Harry’s not-a-harem were at least somewhat deviant, Fleur had no interest in Gabby actually joining them, whatever the little veela’s desires might be. The frustrating feelings bubbling inside her were just protectiveness, not a desire to actually pervert her younger sister, right?

“Anyway,” Harry called, drawing the two witches out of their tiff, “nothing Miss Tonksov did was against the rules. For a truly extraordinary blowjob, if what she just did to me could even be classified as such, and with the two bonus points for making me cum, that brings her score to 11 points for this round. And just as it had for the other two, a number 11 appeared under Tonks’ name on the scoreboard. 

“And so after the First Task, Miss Tonksov of Durmstrang is in the lead with 11 points, while Miss Delacour of Beauxbatons and Miss Greengrass of Hogwarts are tied for second with 7 points apiece.”

Daphne and Fleur crossed their arms under their impressive chests as Tonks grinned smugly at them. “Better luck next time, ladies.”

“Speaking of next time,” Daphne said, trying to ignore Tonks, “what is the next task, Headmaster?” 

“An excellent question, Miss Greengrass,” Harry began, falling back into his headmaster role after the mindblowing orgasm Tonks had just given him. “I was going to write a riddle for you to figure out, but I figured that would be stupid, so I’m just going to be blunt about it. The Second Task is the anal competition, how well you can handle getting fucked in the ass, with all the same rules from the First Task.”

The witches all quickly glanced at each other but didn’t say anything. Anal was a bit of a step up from the First Task of course, but it wasn’t anything the three weren’t used to by this point. And even if they were reluctant at all about it, the promise of getting their pussies pounded and bred for finishing in first place would have removed those doubts.

“As I stated at the beginning,” Harry continued, “the order for each task will be different. So in this task, Miss Greengrass will lead, followed by Miss Tonksov and then ending with Miss Delacour. Each of you may choose whichever position you desire for this challenge. Miss Greengrass, whenever you are ready.”

Daphne began stripping off some of her lingerie as she played for time. She did a little twirl as she teased with the clasp of her bra and the waistband of her thong until eventually both fell to the ground, leaving her in just her garter, stockings, and heels. Going first in this round wasn’t an ideal situation, as Harry was just coming off a release from Tonks, it would be difficult to get him to unload again so soon, so her only option was to just do the best she could.

The Slytherin witch laid on her back on the bed, showing off a tremendous amount of flexibility as she grabbed the heels of her shoes and pulled her feet back behind her head, folding her body like a pretzel and offering up her bare snatch and asshole on a platter. “I’m ready,” she said confidently. She wouldn’t be able to reuse the same strategy she had in the first round in fear of being docked creativity points, she’d just have to hope that years of being Harry’s buttslut were about to pay off.

_ ‘Magic is a wonderful thing,’  _ Harry thought as he whispered a quick combination cleaning and lubricating charm to prepare Daphne for his intrusion. His cock was already hardening again after its first load, although whether it was due to magic, the arousing sight of the witch before him, or his own sheer virility, Harry was never sure. Whatever the reason, Harry pushed his hands into the crooks of Daphne’s knees to help keep her spread wide for him. The room watched with bated breath as Harry brought the tip up his bitchbreaker to Daphne’s puckered backdoor, then sank himself inside. 

Daphne’s eyes immediately rolled back in her head as she was hit with a wave of pleasure. Her asshole had been trained for years to take Harry’s cock, and now it clung to him with all the strength it possessed. The two had learned throughout the past few years that anal was Daphne’s weakness, and now it was threatening to be her undoing. 

As Harry set a punishing pace, the other two women were not entirely immune to the salacious sight either. While they had all been fucked in countless positions by Harry during their time together, there was always something compelling about watching him drill the pureblood princess’ beautiful behind with furious precision. 

At the moment, Fleur and Tonks had a choice to make; they could try and rub one out while Harry was busy with Daphne, possibly setting up them up for a longer round on their respective turns, but if they failed to cross the finish line, it wouldn’t take long for Harry to push them over the edge and their task would essentially be forfeit. Tonks ultimately decided against it, she had a strong first round and a few more tricks up her sleeve for the second task, she didn’t feel the need to press her luck.

Fleur on the other hand, already riled up from her first orgasm, felt no such hesitation and immediately began fingering herself again. She was up third in this round so she had some extra time to get herself off. She hadn’t performed particularly poorly in the First Task, but Tonks had edged her out, and if she wanted to stage a comeback, taking her own edge off might just be the advantage she needed. 

So with one hand drifting down to her soaked twat and the other mauling one of her plump tits, sinking her fingers into the soft titflesh and tweaking the hardened points of her nipples, Fleur quickly lost herself in the fantasy of what would happen to her should she win. The sounds and smells from the horny veela spread through the room and heightened the intensity of the sexual atmosphere, which was unfortunate for Daphne’s prospects.

The Slytherin realized she might have made a mistake in her choice of position, because while she was already a sucker for anal at the best of times, staring right up into Harry’s bright green eyes as he railed her was more erotic than she was prepared to handle. Closing her eyes only heightened her other senses, and looking around she nearly came on the spot upon seeing Fleur’s self-ministrations. Daphne clamped down harder on her heels- and Harry’s cock pistoning inside her- as she squirmed desperately on the bed trying to fend off her release.

Harry continued to perform like a machine for Daphne; he didn’t speak, or spank, or squeeze, or any of the other actions he would normally perform when they fucked, just continued to pound the moaning witch into mattress meat. The load he had blown in Tonks’ mouth had prepared him to go the distance, and now he felt like he could fuck all night without losing stamina. 

The same could not be said of Daphne, who hadn’t managed to gain a handle on the potent sensations racing through her. When they had first experimented with her ass, she hadn’t been sure Harry wasn’t just messing with her lack of knowledge, as being a sheltered heiress hadn’t exactly prepared her for anything beyond obligatory missionary. Although even if she had, it wouldn’t have helped when Harry’s huge cock breached her for the first time, and it certainly wasn’t helping her now on the hundredth. 

She could already feel her climax approaching, and knew that the end for her was near despite the fact that Harry was nowhere close to finished. While he was currently sawing his way deep into her anal passage, his strong thighs clapping against her upturned asscheeks with every thrust, he was still maintaining his perfect rhythm, and hadn’t yet begun to grunt or falter, the telltale signs of his approaching release. 

Realizing her time was up, Daphne just released her grip on her feet and instead pulled Harry in for a kiss, even as her pussy twitched and leaked in the throes of her orgasm. She just took a moment to revel in the heady rush that flooded through her, even if it tragically lacked the extra punch of his hot spunk filling her bowels. Drained as she was, Daphne’s lower body would have slumped to the bed bonelessly had it not been for Harry’s strong hold on her knees and the strength of his cock supporting her.

Pulling his prick from Daphne’s winking asshole, Harry gave the overtaxed witch a gentle kiss before regathering his wand. “While your ass is always a great fuck, Miss Greengass,” he started, “I’m afraid that the short length of your task combined with only a minor creativity bonus for position means I must award you 6 points.” 

With a flourish, a number 6 appeared underneath Daphne’s score from the previous round. Not a high mark to be sure, but in Daphne’s defense she knew this challenge would be her toughest simply due to her predisposition toward anal. Not to mention the sheer imbalance between an ordinary, albeit incredibly hot, witch, and a veela or a metamorphmagus. The fact that Daphne was even putting up a fight was a testament to her sexual prowess, but she wasn’t satisfied with that, she was still determined to do better in her final challenge.

“With Miss Greengrass’ trial concluded, that means it’s time for Miss Tonk- waaa!” Harry’s introduction had been abruptly cut off by Tonks throwing herself into his arms and driving back onto the bed even as Daphne stood up. 

“You just lay back, loverboy, and let ‘ol Tonksov take care of you,” Tonks grinned as she positioned herself over Harry. Harry was happy to let her do just that as she crouched down, fumbling with his pillar of flesh until it was pointed up directly at her behind. Without any warning, Tonks sank herself down, opening her asshole just enough to slide all the way down the base on the first go.

When she had hit cock bottom, instead of immediately lifting back up, Tonks began gyrating her hips, back and forth, side to side, around in a circle, constantly changing up the pattern and making sure Harry touched every spot inside her. She used her metamorphing to clamp her anal passage down like a vise, far tighter than humanly possible, and certainly too tight for normal penetration, but it was just one of the many tricks Tonks brought to the bedroom.

When she felt that she finally had enough of stirring her guts with Harry’s rod, Tonks placed her hands on his broad shoulders and finally began raising her hips and dropping them back down to Harry’s lap every time. Tossing her brown hair over her shoulder and letting out a loud moan, Tonks rode Harry like a bucking bronco, making her oversized tits fly up and down as well. 

Fleur, meanwhile, was rubbing herself with furious intent. After years of knowing- and fucking- the woman, Daphne’s early exit should not have been a surprise, and yet Fleur had been caught with her pants down- literally and metaphorically- and now she was forced to rush to the finish. If she let off, Harry’s first thrust into her ass would likely be the end for her, so now she just had to beat Tonks across the line, which would hopefully set her up for success during her own trial.

Atop Harry, Tonks was having the time of her life. While she wasn’t an anal whore like Daphne, there was nothing like a good bit of fucking and fun to get her blood pumping. And Tonks knew just how to keep things entertaining. Even as she continued slamming her hips down on Harry’s, she let go of his shoulder momentarily to cover his eyes. When she let him see again, a very naughty Astoria Greengrass was bouncing in his lap. 

“My ass is so much better than my sister’s, isn’t it Headmaster?” “Astoria” asked. Harry didn’t give her a verbal response, both in an effort to try and keep the contest fair and to avoid incriminating himself with Daphne, but his cock certainly gave a twitch at having a blonde, petite version of Daphne suddenly impaled on his dick. While he preferred the older sister, it didn’t seem to matter to the more primal side of his brain as he stared into the now-green eyes of the nubile schoolgirl.

While Daphne sputtered with incandescent rage over Tonks utilizing the form of her little sister, Fleur realized just how appealing the prospect of getting Gabrielle involved must have been for Tonks. Because now that she was seeing Astoria getting fucked, all she could think about was having both Greengrass sisters involved in some way or another. It was that fantasy that allowed her to bring herself to climax, squirting all over her fingers once again, but now at least setting herself up for future success.

Tonks cared little for Daphne’s ire as she continued to play up Astoria’s eagerness for Harry’s cock. “Daphne is getting older now, are you sure you don’t want the younger, more superior Greengrass?” Tonks asked. “Or maybe you want both of us? Is that what you want Headmaster? Both of us sucking your cock together?” 

At this point, Harry didn’t know how much of this Tonks was serious about and how much of it was just acting. Pretending to be the sisters of her other lovers was a little extreme, but if there was any witch who would want it to happen, it would be her. “Your dick is going to break me,” Astoria moaned, “it’s just too big!” Tonks was indeed keeping her ass just on the side of too tight, adding a delicious layer of friction to the pleasure coursing through her.

She wasn’t a masochist, but she definitely wasn’t opposed to a little bit of the rough stuff, and splitting herself open on Harry’s cock was just the way she liked it. Tonks probably could have held out for longer, but honestly she was just enjoying herself too much to change course. Astoria’s eyes crossed and her tongue lolled from her mouth as an orgasm wracked her slender frame, soaking Harry’s crotch with her nectar. 

Harry had to pry himself free from Tonks’ ass as it remained clenched around him even as her shaking subsided, and looked around the room. Hopefully, Fleur and Daphne would remember that they were all supposed to love each other before the night was over, because the way Daphne was glaring at Tonks promised retribution. Fleur on the other hand was an amusing mix of satisfaction and hunger as she recovered from her own climax while eyeing Astoria’s drooling form. 

Usually he would try to interrupt their little tizzies, after all nobody could live with three other people and never be upset with one another, but discretion seemed like the better part of valor in this instance. Instead, he tried to keep things moving along smoothly. “Miss Tonksov, for going above and beyond a simple ride, and another creative use of powers, albeit a repeat from the First Task, I award you 9 points.” 

The number appeared under Tonks’ score, looming large next to Daphne’s paltry 6, which only increased the raven-haired witch’s outrage. “Which brings us to our final challenger for round two, Miss Delacour!”

The veela strode to the bed, shoving Astoria off it and onto the floor where she squawked, laughed, and turned back into Tonks before giving them some space. Fleur placed herself face down, ass up on the bed, with her head buried in the pillows as she reached back to spread her cheeks wide in clear invitation. 

While Fleur was undeniably beautiful from any angle, Harry and his witches all agreed that the French witch’s ass was her best feature. It was pert, plump, pale, nicely sculpted, and utterly divine. Wherever Fleur went, however she was dressed, her derrière was a siren call that drew all attention to it, but only the other people currently in the room were the ones who got to enjoy it in all its glory.

Needing no further invitation, Harry knelt behind Fleur, his vantage point giving him the perfect view of her puffy, glistening pussy lips, wrinkled pucker, and even her doughy breasts spilling out on either side of her chest. He slowly slid his throbbing erection past the tight ring, resisting the urge to slam the rest of the way in, or pull on her silvery hair, or do anything that might compromise whatever integrity remained of the tournament. 

It was only once he had driven himself in as deep as he could go on the first try, that he began to pick up the pace, trying to match the timing he had established with Daphne earlier. Tonks had been able to go as fast as she liked, but when Harry was in control, he had to remain consistent. But it was increasingly difficult to keep himself from pushing into Fleur harder and faster. While Daphne enjoyed anal to a rediculous degree, and Tonks could make her ass adjust however she desired, Fleur’s backdoor coaxed him onward with nothing but her own innate sluttiness, and the way she seemed born to take his cock.

Not to mention the purposeful actions Fleur took to try and make him cum. Delightfully filthy French curses spewed from her mouth along with desperate pleas for more. “Faster, ‘Arry, faster, s'il vous plaît! Fuck me ‘arder, pound my asshole! I’m your veela whore!” Whenever the lust became too much, Fleur would bite down on the pillow, muffling herself as Harry rearranged her guts. And knowing that Harry wouldn’t do it himself this time, she spanked her own ass, just as hard as Harry would have done, turning the pliant flesh pink with handprints.

So erotic and sexually charged was the scene, that even Daphne and Tonks got caught up in the lust of it, Tonks forgoing her usual banter and Daphne forgetting she was supposed to be angry as they watched in awe as Fleur howled in ecstasy. Her blonde hair whipped back and forth across her back as she thrashed, prompting Harry to tighten his grip on her trim waist and hang on for dear life. 

Fleur was completely riled up now, barely capable of coherent thought or speech as she started to slam her ass back in time with Harry’s thrusts, forcing him deeper and deeper into her arse until his hips met her rear. Not that she slowed down, Fleur continued to ram herself backwards with enough power to make the sounds of their slapping skin echo through the room. Her already reddened ass got progressively more flushed from the colliding flesh as Fleur lost herself completely to her instincts.

But while Fleur’s animalistic libido was giving Harry the ride of a lifetime, it created a situation that threatened to end her challenge. Fleur might have staved off her orgasm when she managed to finish herself off in between rounds, but now Harry’s bollocks, as big and heavy as befitting his cock, were swinging like pendulums with every thrust and bashing up against her sensitive clit. The little bursts of lightning were driving the lust-drunk veela to an even greater fervor, along with the knowledge of what those cum factories would do to her once they unloaded in her pussy.

Ultimately, her primal need to breed was Fleur’s undoing, as the image of her belly growing round with Harry’s child proved too arousing to resist, sending her screaming over the edge. “Cum inside me!” she begged as she trembled in Harry’s grasp. But she would be denied that final pleasure. While under ordinary circumstances she would have earned her gooey reward, for the tournament Harry was doing his best to resist cumming whenever possible. And so he just pulled his still-hard cock free from the devastated veela and announced her score.

“For Miss Delacour’s raw, savage, assfucking in a common position,” Harry said through gasping breaths, “I award her 9 points as well.” Even as he spoke, Fleur’s mark appeared on the board next to Daphne’s. When he had caught his breath a little, Harry continued. “Which brings us to the end of the Second Task. While nobody managed to earn the bonus in this round, I would like to commend all three of you for your efforts. But now for the scores. Currently in third place, with a score of 13, Miss Greengrass!” 

Daphne frowned and shook her head in disappointment; it would take a miracle for her to win now. 

“In second place, with a total of 16 points, Miss Delacour!” Fleur gave no indication that she heard him, she just watched him predatorily from the bed, and Harry decided he’d better move along swiftly. “And still in the lead, heading into the final event with 20 points, Miss Tonksov!”

Tonks shot Daphne a smug grin as her score was announced, she was up by seven with only one task left, she would win this easily. Daphne was already unsettled from her little ruse as Astoria, and honestly she wasn’t sure if Fleur even realized the tournament was still going on. The veela just kept her eyes locked on Harry’s swinging cock, and contest or no, if Fleur made a move for it, Tonks was not going to stand in her way.

“Which means it's time for the final event!” Harry said enthusiastically as Tonks and Daphne glanced at one another before Daphne quickly averted her eyes. They had already done oral, and anal, would vaginal be next, even if was supposedly the reward? Or had Harry come up with some other crazy idea for them to perform?

“While the first two tasks tested your enthusiasm and strength, this last challenge will test your ingenuity! The Third Task is the non-penetration round! You can use whichever parts of your body to make me cum as you wish, as long as my cock doesn’t go inside you! And for this final round, Miss Tonksov will go first, followed by Miss Delacour, and then finally Miss Greengrass. Miss Tonksov, you will have one minute of preparation time, then your challenge begins!

As Harry conjured himself some water and used a spell to lessen some of the overwhelming stench of sex from the room, Tonks thought quickly. She didn’t have to go all out on this challenge, she only needed a few points and she’d put the contest away for good. She wasn’t desperately attached to winning, but she did have a competitive streak a mile wide, and having bragging rights forever was certainly an appealing prospect. 

“Time’s up Miss Tonksov, your challenge begins now!”

Making up her mind, Tonks dropped down to her knees once again, but as she did so she grew her breasts out to ludicrous size, as big as her head and large enough to engulf even Harry’s cock in pillowy soft titflesh. Even as Harry laughed at her comically-sized knockers, she grabbed hold of them and started to leverage them up and down Harry’s shaft, starting a nice and easy titjob that would seal her victory.

Daphne was panicking in the background, if she let things continue as they were, Tonks would win handedly, not to mention she wanted some revenge for the Astoria stunt. But she would need some help to get it. “Fleur,” she hissed, but received no response. “Fleur!” The veela was too entranced to react to her prodding, so Daphne pinched the older witch’s nipple. Hard. The sharp pain jolted Fleur from her reverie with a squeal, and Daphne hastily explained their predicament..

“If we don’t do anything, Tonks is going to win,” she whispered, which brought Fleur harshly back to reality. 

Fleur took a moment to remember herself and the situation, and quickly came up with a plan. Just because she was less opposed to bringing Gabby on board than Daphne was with Astoria didn’t mean that Fleur wasn’t perfectly happy to get a little revenge herself. “You get her tits, I’ll take her pussy,” she whispered to Daphne, who understood at once and nodded. 

As Tonks was luxuriating in her easy cruise to the winner’s circle, she was suddenly seized from behind by two pairs of eager hands. Daphne’s went right to her melony tits, groping them viciously and tweaking the nipples just the way Tonks liked. At the same time, Fleur gripped Tonks’ waist with one hand while the other started plundering the metamorphmagus’ pussy, quickly rubbing and stroking her folds, spiking the auror’s arousal.

“What are you- nngh” Tonks groaned as she shook with pleasure.

“All eez fair in love and war,” Fleur said triumphantly as Tonks quickly succumbed to their combined assault. Barely a few minutes into her task, the Tonks mewled and came around Fleur’s expert digits, losing control of her morph, causing her chest to shrink back to more normal proportions.

Tonks looked angry for a moment, but then broke out in a grin and laughed. “You got me there, I guess, vell, Headmaster, what do you think?”

Harry, who had been thoroughly enjoying Tonks’ efforts and was mildly disgruntled at having been interrupted, nevertheless had to agree with her assessment. “While I think outside interference was not in the spirit of the competition, Moody did say that cheating was a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament, and you did kind of deserve it Miss Tonksov, therefore I’m going to rule that your task is completed.”

Daphne and Fleur cheered while Tonks pretended to pout, and Harry struggled to keep himself from smiling. “For an inspired, but still relatively uncreative boobjob, and given the remarkably quick end to the task, I award Miss Tonksov 5 points.” 

Five was more than Daphne and Fleur had been hoping for, but at least now Fleur had a chance. Tonks’ final score after the three tasks was 25, but if the veela could pull off a perfect 10, or even a lesser score along with the bonus points, she could still take the prize.

“Which means it’s time for Miss Delacour!”

The strong, confident Harry Potter fairly quaked under Fleur’s intense gaze as she pushed him backwards until his back met the wall. As he opened his mouth to speak, Fleur suddenly spun around and pressed her ass up against him, trapping his cock between her luscious thighs. She sank a little lower so that her labia were resting on top of his shaft, skirting the rules of the challenge but not quite breaking them as she began pulsing her hips back and forth, rubbing Harry’s shaft along the insides of her legs and soaking it with the quim from her pussy.

“This is but a taste of what’s to come,” Fleur growled over her shoulder. “I will play zis game for now, but zen I will have you inside me, no matter what.” Seeing the fire in the veela’s eyes, Harry nodded frantically in agreement. He was almost always the dominant one in their relationship, as when Fleur got horny she turned into the sluttiest bitch-in-heat he’d ever seen. But when she was relentlessly pursuing her goal, it was usually best to just stand out of her way. Or lie underneath her, whatever the case might be.

There wasn’t a whole lot Harry could do from his pinned position against the wood paneling, but Fleur didn’t seem to care as she rocked back and forth on top of his hardness. She reached down and grabbed Harry’s hands, using them to paw at her own chest, as Harry refused to do so of his own volition. Tonks and Daphne were enjoying his predicament judging by their amused expressions, it wasn’t often that any of them got one over on Harry, but they treasured those moments. Not that Harry ever did anything they opposed, if he ever went too far, he was far more likely to stop himself and apologize than require a confrontation.

Although he was completely surrounded by the sounds and scents of Fleur’s arousal, the squishing of fluids between their hips and the heady smell of her juices, Harry couldn’t quite see everything that he was doing to Fleur and what she was doing to him, so he conjured a mirror opposite their rutting bodies. There was a determined gleam in Fleur’s eye as she tried to milk his second release, but as heavenly as her soft thighs and wet pussy felt, it couldn’t compare to the feeling of being buried in her ass. So while the veela’s eyes glazed over in lust, Harry remained strong, even starting to buck his own hips in response, increasing the friction and driving Fleur crazy.

“I am going to cum soon,” Fleur announced as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Zen it will be Daphne’s turn, zen ze winner’s. And once zat is over, you will breed me, ‘Arry, is zat understood?” The unlucky witch who didn’t win probably would have disagreed, but nobody was willing to argue with Fleur at the moment, even while she moaned and shook as her third release ripped through her. Before Harry could even announce the end of her attempt, Fleur had already stalked over to the bed and pulled Tonks into a possessive kiss, before turning her around and starting to lap at the metamorphmagus’ cunt. 

“Err, right then,” Harry said, drooling a bit as the two cumsluts began eating each other out. “As I’ve never been so scaroused in my life, I will award Miss Delacour 9 points for her impassioned thigh job!” Neither of the two witches on the bed paid him any attention, too busy lost in their revelry. Fleur didn’t care about winning anymore, no matter what the outcome was tonight, she would be leaving pregnant with Harry’s offspring, while Tonks was thoroughly distracted by the world class cunnilingus she was receiving. Man, woman, half-breed, it didn’t matter, nobody could match Fleur when it came to pure sexual talent.

Which left only Daphne waiting for her chance. She was twelve points behind and running out of options. Copying the others with a titjob or using her thighs would surely lose her points, but she didn’t fight her way through the pits of Slytherin just to turn back whenever things got tough. 

“Miss Greengrass, your choice, if you will.” 

Thoughts racing furiously, Daphne tried to come up with anything as she looked down at her feet. Her feet… Would that work? Maybe. It was something they had never tried, nor had Harry ever given any indication that he would enjoy it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Luckily, the master bed had been enlarged to comfortably fit all four magicals as Daphne pushed Harry to sit across from her, next to the pair of amorous witches enjoying each others’ tongues. Stretching out her legs, Daphne gently placed her toes on either side of Harry’s cock and began stroking it. Harry immediately stiffened under her touch, and for a moment Daphne was afraid she had monumentally fucked up, but Harry’s gritted teeth and closed eyes indicated otherwise. Emboldened, she kept moving, drawing an animalistic hiss of pleasure from Harry.

Harry would easily admit that he wasn’t a foot guy. He had no issue with people who were, live and let live and all that, but he had certainly never considered introducing something like that into his own bed. And to be honest, he still wasn’t sure if he would in the future, but right now Daphne was awakening pleasure inside him he had never imagined.

In contrast to the warmth of his lovers’ holes, Daphne’s stocking-clad toes felt cool along his hot manhood, the smooth material running like water over his flesh. There was just something inherently sinful about the way Daphne’s dainty feet made their way up and down his shaft. Her pale white skin, enclosed in the black material, was devoid of any blemishes or calluses, having never seen a hard day in their lives, but were now working hard to pleasure him.

His resistance wasn’t helped at all by the way Daphne’s eyes bored into his own from her position across from him. Whereas Fleur’s eyes were the deep blue of the ocean, Daphne’s were like chips of ice, cold and dismissive of those beneath her, yet full of warmth and light for those she held dear, such as the two witches 69ing beside them. Daphne had originally intended to use them to help induce Harry’s climax, but the way he was looking at her now, Voldemort himself could have appeared in the bedroom and Harry would have paid him no attention. Neither of two wanted to break the erotic current running through the room as they continued to drink in the sight of the other, completely oblivious to the sounds of messy oral sex.

When it appeared that Harry was adjusting to her unconventional display of passion, Daphne switched things up on him again, vanishing one of her stockings but leaving the other. Harry’s cock was now trapped between her arches, the contrast between her bare skin and the silk ramping up the intensity of the stimulation. Harry threw his head back and groaned at this new feeling, fully diving into sheer debauchery of the situation, and finding that he didn’t care one iota about how odd it might have seemed to outsiders.

Daphne was losing herself to the moment as well, sinking into herself to the place she reserved for Harry, Fleur, and Tonks. She was tremendously proud of the fact that she, a gifted but normal witch, could bring Harry such depths of pleasure and stand tall among her paramours: the Boy-Who-Lived; a metamorphing auror; and the champion veela of Beauxbatons. 

Switching things up one final time, Daphne vanished her other nylon, now angling herself so that her feet ran parallel to Harry’s cock and ran him through the full gauntlet of sensations. It was a bit of an uncomfortable position, but while she wasn’t as flexible as the woman with an elastic body, her daily yoga certainly paid dividends, both in the way she looked in those muggle yoga pants as well as the positions she could fold herself into for getting fucked.

Daphne could feel Harry throbbing beneath her now, exciting her at the prospect of actually managing to pull this off. She tried to tamp down on it however, as the last thing she needed was to accidentally work herself into a frenzy on this home stretch. She needn’t have worried. After only a few more strokes of her feet, Harry gave a sudden cry of “Merlin!” as he exploded, painting the entire front of her body white with a truly copious load of spunk. 

Having achieved her goal, Daphne saw no reason not to wrap things, dipping a few fingers inside her twat and pumping them in and out, even as Harry’s one-man bukkake was slowing to a trickle. The tingle of her taste buds from the ropes of cum that had made it into her mouth and the euphoria at what she had just accomplished were more than enough to bring her to her own blinding climax as she trembled in ecstasy.

“Not bad, Princess,” Tonks whispered in awe, reminding Daphne and Harry of their audience. “Didn’t think you had it in you. Or on you, I guess.” Tonks punctuated her statement by scooping up a few stray streaks of Harry’s release from Daphne’s skin and popping her fingers into her mouth. Fleur didn’t bother with the middleman, instead placing her mouth directly on Daphne’s body and licking up a tasty treat of her own. The Slytherin let the two help themselves to cleaning her off, instead remaining focused on Harry. She had gone outside the box and earned a couple bonus points, but would it be enough?

Apparently she’d have to wait a little longer to find out, because the force of his orgasm had dazed Harry a little, and now he needed a moment to recover before he could speak. When eventually he had managed to get himself under control, Harry assumed as much dignity as he could while starkers, his flagging cock still leaking a bit of his seed.

“What a thrilling end to our tournament, ladies and gentleman! Truly a marvelous performance from Miss Greengrass! But now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for! For her devastatingly effective and mind-blowingly creative footjob, as well as making me cum, I award Miss Greengrass the full 10 points, plus 2 for the bonus!”

Harry, Daphne, Fleur, and Tonks all turned in unison to the enchanted scoreboard where Daphne’s green 12 was already marked in order to see the final results. 

Harry magicked up a drum for a quick roll then announced bombastically, “Which means our winner is-”

“It’s a tie,” Fleur cut him off. Daphne, who had been trying to do the arithmetic in her head, but was nowhere near as quick as Fleur, saw that she was correct. All the witches had finished with 25 points apiece. 

“You prat!” Daphne shouted, whacking Harry across the back of the head. “You promised you wouldn’t do that!”

“It wasn’t on purpose, I swear!” Harry tried to explain as he dodged her blows. “I know you don’t believe me but-”

“You got that right!” Daphne said again as she gave up trying to chase him down. 

“Is it really so hard to believe that you’re all equally talented?” Harry wheedled.

Tonks snorted. “Sure, Harry, nice try. Pull the other one, it’s got bells on.”

“More importantly,” Fleur jumped in, “what does zis mean for ze prize?”

At this, Harry’s expression turned devious. “I guess it just means I’ll have to knock you all up at once.” With a quick gesture from Harry, Tonks found herself lying face up on the bed, back in her usual guise with pink hair, Fleur stacked above and looking down at her, with Daphne on top, forming a nice French sandwich. More than happy to go along with this, Fleur began kissing Tonks, who could still taste herself on the veela’s lips while Harry knelt behind the pile.

From there, he began plowing all their fuckholes seemingly at random, sometimes for a few pumps, sometimes for a whole minute as he worked his way up and down the line. The pleasure mixing from Harry’s cock along with the groping from the other women made the witches’ heads swim in fuck-drunk bliss. And when Harry unleashed his third load of the night, he made sure each pussy got a few spurts, and none of them knew for sure who had gotten the first drop.

Harry made sure to flood his girls’ wombs with as much cum as possible for the rest of their debaucherous night, thrilled with finally being able to have a family of his own. While the tournament might have ended in a tie, they all felt like winners, and maybe Harry most of all.


End file.
